Yes Tell Me
by Gunting Merah
Summary: Aku tidak sempurna. Aku tidak pandai berekspresi. Aku tidak mudah mengeluarkan rasa penghargaanku terhadapmu. Tapi mengapa kau memilihku–dari semua orang yang berlari mengejarmu? Jadi aku bertanya kepadamu sekarang. Ya, beritahu aku. [Akashi S., Kuroko T.]


Yes, Tell Me

Lentera Jingga a.k.a Akashi Yukina

Featuring Akashi S., Kuroko T., of GoM –a Kuroko no Basuke Chara by Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Contains OOT, alasan main stream, gaje, jelek. YAOI or Boys Love.

I don't own the chara, only the plot and the weird idea :D

RnR. Don't like, better you close the page.

Aku tidak sempurna.

Aku tidak pandai berekspresi.

Aku tidak mudah mengeluarkan rasa penghargaanku terhadapmu.

Tapi mengapa kau memilihku–dari semua orang yang berlari mengejarmu?

Jadi aku bertanya kepadamu sekarang.

Ya, beritahu aku.

Akashi Seijuuro meletakkan tubuhnya pada sebidang papan yang telah dilapisi dengan busa. Dihadapannya, ada sebuah meja dengan segelas es limun. Mata heterochromnya tak lepas dari sepasang baby blue yang juga sedang lurus menatapnya, datar. Akashi menghela napas.

Ada seorang barista yang sedikit menginterupsi dengan pesanannya. Black coffee, seperti biasa. Akashi memang tidak selalu menyukai barang-barang manis. Dan lagi, dia adalah penyuka warna hitam selain merah dan biru. Black coffee, lebih dari cukup untuk mencerminkan hobinya.

Pemutar musiknya masih terus menyodorkan suara-suara penyanyi pada daun telinganya, ketika laki-laki itu tak kunjung bersuara lagi. Laki-laki itu masih mendengarkan separuh lagu Clear – From Y to Y, sebelum kedua mata berbeda warna itu kembali bertemu. Tidak mengerti, ia tidak mengerti mengapa laki-laki dihadapannya tiba-tiba menjemputnya dari lapangan basket dan mencurinya sembarangan. Hanya untuk secangkir black coffee? Hanya untuk pertanyaan rendahan seperti ini? Akashi hampir mengumpat.

"Jadi?"

Giliran laki-laki bersurai baby blue yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dahinya berkerut membentuk gelombang bertingkat. Ia tidak menyukai situasi canggung ketika ia harus berhadapan dengan Akashi Seijuuro. Padahal dengan temannya yang lain, ia bisa melakukan apapun–seperti mengerjai Kagami, menegur Kise, atau latihan bersama Aomine. Dan ia benci kenapa ia harus mati kutu dihadapan seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Seorang mantan kapten basketnya semasa di Teiko dulu. Laki-laki yang begitu absolut ini.

"Kau sudah memikirkannya, kan, Tetsuya?"

"Hm. Akashi-kun tidak perlu ragu seperti itu, tapi aku memang sudah memikirkan hal ini sejak beberapa hari yang lalu." Kuroko–laki-laki itu malas untuk berpikir lebih panjang tidak memiliki jawaban alternatif lain, memilih menjawab santai.

"Kau mencoba meningkatkan selera humormu, Tetsuya?" Akashi terkekeh karenanya.

Tapi Kuroko hanya tertawa masam, lalu memperbaiki letak syalnya dan kembali duduk. Bulan desember begitu dingin karena butiran putih yang membekukan itu sedang rajin untuk turun. "Maaf, tapi aku serius, Akashi-kun." Kedua bola mata baby blue itu menajam.

Akashi menegakkan tubuhnya. Jujur saja, punggungnya terasa pegal setelah dirinya bersama team Rakuzan melakukan latihan berat. Dan laki-laki itu tak memberinya waktu untuk mengistirahatkan punggungnya barang sekejap–dan langsung menculiknya kemari. Ke Magi Burger di shibuya yang biasa dipenuhi lautan manusia. Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya. Mengeliminasi centi-demi-centi jarak mereka. "Kau pikir aku tidak?" Akashi cepat-cepat memperbaiki kalimatnya karena Kuroko memberinya wajah yang memberenggut. "Baik, hanya saja kau tidak biasanya seperti ini, Tetsuya. Kenapa kau menanyaiku hal ini, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko tersenyum menang, lalu sedetik kemudian senyum itu menghilang. Ia kembali menjadi Kuroko yang datar. "Kenapa Akashi-ku berpikir seperti itu? Apakah salah kalau kita melakukan perubahan?"

Ia menunggu Akashi untuk mengangguk, namun tidak ada jawaban. Ia juga sudah menduganya, lagipula.

"Sudah, lupakan saja Akashi-kun." Kuroko meraih vanilla milk shake-nya dan meminumnya hingga setengah. Berbicara dengan Akashi memang membutuhkan lebih banyak energi. Dan ia selalu membenci kesamaan mereka pada beberapa saat, hampir seperti ini. "Aku hanya... Akashi-kun tahu–bagaimana, ya?"

Akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Seijuuro-kun." Kuroko memulainya. Rautnya terlihat serius daripada seekor kura-kura yang tengah menyebrang jalanan besar. Nadanya lebih tegas dari seekor Gajah yang bersin. Yang entah mengapa membuatnya merasa mulas. Kuroko benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya. Ia sudah mempersiapkan gunting-guntingnya untuk memburu orang yang membuat Tetsuya-nya menjadi sedikit aneh. Seperti kehilangan khas dirinya, yang datar dan polos. "Kenapa kau menyukaiku, Akashi-kun? Aku sungguh ingin mengetahui alasannya."

"Untuk apa?" Semudah itu Akashi membalasnya. Ya, benar. Untuk apa? Lalu kenapa kalau laki-laki itu tahu? Kenapa dia ingin tahu? Bukankah mencintai–tak akan terdengar indah lagi apabila orang lain telah mengetahui rahasia dibaliknya?

Kuroko menghela napasnya. "Hanya... berikan alasan supaya aku bisa tahu kalau Akashi-kun benar-benar menyukaiku. Supaya aku tidak meragukan Akashi-kun seperti ini. Karena bahkan, sekarang aku merasa kurang percaya diri dengan posisiku disampingmu."

_Jadi seperti itu?_ Akashi mengernyit. "Jadi kau meragukanku selama ini, Tetsuya?" Ia menuntut sang baby blue untuk bertahan dengan pandangannya.

Seharusnya Kuroko mampu melogika sendiri apa jawabannya. Seharusnya laki-laki itu mendapatkan jawaban yang lebih memuaskan, dengan kepala baby blue-nya. Seharusnya laki-laki itu tau. Seorang Akashi Seijuuro, atau mereka mengenalnya emperor eye, absolut Akashi, kapten GoM–adalah orang yang selalu serius dengan setiap perkataan dan kelakuannya.

"_Then, what am I to you, isn't it what you want to ask me_?"

"Ya?"

"Tetsuya..." Akashi bangkit dan menyerahkan headset yang terhubung dengan i-Podnya, yang masih memutar sisa setengah lagu Super Junior – Why I Like You –memasangkannya ke telinga Kuroko dan pergi.

_the one reason that makes me perfect,_

_makes me live, makes me laugh_

_is having you, yeah~_

_you you, when you say "love you love you, ilove you" you make me believe_

_you you, when you silently silently look into_

_my eyes and laugh you make me laugh_

"Lebih dari itu, Tetsuya, karena itu adalah kau–Kuroko Tetsuya. Tetsuya-ku."

Kuroko menatap punggung yang mulai menjauh dari hadapannya. Ia masih memandangi Akashi hingga siluetnya benar-benar menghilang dari pintu cafe. Akashi benar-benar lelah sehingga meninggalkan laki-laki itu yang berkeriut ria.

_When you come beside me beside me and lean on me, _

_I gain strength your gentle smile, your sexy eyes, your weird words _

_that are sometimes unpredictable like the weather, yeah~_

_Just as you are, _

_Without having to fix anything, _

_the person that is so lovable to me is you, _

_that person is you, yeah~_

_when you come beside me beside me and lean on me, _

_i gain strength the reasons why i like you_

Karena Akashi Seijuuro selalu menang; meninggalkan Kuroko dengan wajah yang memerah dan senyum geli akibat perbuatannya. Maka ia selalu benar; jawaban Akashi tidak akan bisa Kuroko ragukan oleh apapun.

.

.

.

FIN

Salam gunting bertebaran minna-san XD

Hayoooo Yuki bawa AkaKuro lagi ini ^_^

Siapa yang shippernya AkaKuro? Mau dong ninggalin komen buat FF Yuki yang Newbie ini

Tunggu FF Yuki selanjutnya ya :D

P.S : Yang mau PM juga boleh dong, tanyain apa aja ke Yuki, ato yang mau berteman sama Yuki juga bisa pastinya. ^^


End file.
